


Big Enough

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barda, Rose, and memories of a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



"Hey!"

Rose turned at the voice, with its blatant challenge. She saw the seven-foot woman striding across from where the League had gathered, and instinctively flexed her empty hands.

"Yeah?"

"Saw you in the fight," Big Barda said, a flash of a smile coming up. "You get some time, maybe I will pick on someone my size in a fight."

Rose grinned right back at her, remembering that brazen moment when Vic tried to eat the moon, challenging Barda to protect Bart.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that!"

Big Barda nodded, then jogged back over to her husband, reminding all the League one more time about the little white haired girl with the guts to tackle her one on one.


End file.
